This relates generally to displays for electronic devices, and more particularly, to displays with alignment features.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, an electronic device may have a touch screen display that is based on a backlit liquid crystal display module. This type of display typically has numerous layered components. For example, a backlight unit may be used to provide backlight and a liquid crystal display module may contain an array of addressable image pixels that are illuminated by the backlight from the backlight unit. A cover glass or other layer may be used to cover the liquid crystal display module and the backlight unit when mounted within the housing of the device.
Arrangements such as these may be used to form displays for a variety of devices. During manufacturing, it may be desirable to ensure that the layers are satisfactorily attached to each other. For example, it may be desirable to attach components such as a backlight unit, liquid crystal display module, and cover glass structures to one another. For proper operation, it is generally desirable for the layers of components in a display to be aligned with one another. If care is not taken, display components will be misaligned and the display will not function properly.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved ways in which to assemble displays for electronic devices.